Last Kiss
by FireGirl09
Summary: Just a sad story involving Greg and Sara. Not for GrissomSara fans. I warn you it's terribly sad. It's a song fic and it's Last Kiss by Pearl Jam.


_Here is a new story for all of you. Yet another song fic from me. It's a terrible story that I never should have written but I couldn't get it out of my head. It could be based almost any time in season 7 so far. If your're really sad, I would suggest reading this. The song is _Last Kiss _by_ Pearl Jam

_CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI_

_Oh, where oh where can my baby be?  
The Lord took her away from me  
She's gone to heaven, so I got to be good  
So I can see my baby when I leave this world_.

The night started out like all others, death all around. "Warrick and Catherine, you two have a DB in Seven Hills, Greg and Sara, you two have a DB in Henderson, and Nick and I have a shooting in a casino, one dead. Everybody good?"

"Yeah. Come on Sara," Greg said, grabbing the set of keys Grissom tossed him.

"Greg, what's up with you?" Sara questioned him as they climbed into the Denali.

"I heard a rumor that you and Grissom were dating," he replied, looking over at her as if he was ready to cry.

"We were, but we decided we were better friends than lover. We fought a lot and it just wasn't what we thought it would be. We ended it together a few weeks ago," she explained.

Greg pulled into the heavy traffic, refusing to look at Sara.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you, Greg. You're my best friend, I didn't mean to." She placed her hand on his arm.

"It's just…," he took a deep breath, keeping his eyes on the heavy traffic in front of him. "We've been friends a long time and at first I wasn't happy with just being friends. I wanted more. But then I guess I can say that I sort of got over you, we became close friends and that was enough for me…but then I heard about you and Grissom and I wanted to die.

"I love you Sara. I always have and I always will. You've always been there for me and I want you to know that I'm always gonna be there for you."

"I love you too. I ignored it for a long time because I couldn't get over Grissom, but now…," she trailed off.

"What?" he asked softly, covering his hand with her's.

"Now I want something. I want to have a relationship with you, I want to try it and see what happens."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really.

Greg could have kissed her right then. He had loved her for so long now. "How about I cook you dinner after shift tomorrow?" he asked.

"I'd love that." She smiled shyly at him.

_We were out on a date in my daddy's car  
We hadn't driven very far  
There in the road, up straight ahead  
A car was stalled, the engine was dead  
I couldn't stop, so I swerved to the right  
I'll never forget the sound that night  
The screamin' tires, the bustin' glass  
The painful scream that I heard last_

There was a bend in the road and Greg made the turn. There was a car stalled just around the turn and he couldn't stop. He swerved the SUV to the right, causing them to go off the road and to flip the car several times. He could hear the sound of busting glass and a terrifying scream.

They were just off the strip and people were all around but all Greg could see was blood. The car had landed upright and Greg's head was against the steering wheel. His head hurt and blood was spilling out of a large gash on his forehead. He wiped the blood away and quickly remembered Sara.

She was sitting in her seat; her head resting against the passenger side window, a large streak of blood was dripping down. Greg quickly unbuckled his seatbelt and leaned over to her. "Sara!" he yelled.

_Oh, where oh where can my baby be?  
The Lord took her away from me  
She's gone to heaven, so I got to be good  
So I can see my baby when I leave this world._

She groaned softly and opened her eyes slowly. She looked confused and disoriented. "What happened?" she asked slowly.

"Shhh," Greg cooed. "It's ok, Sara. You're gonna be fine.

"Greg, I don't feel good," she moaned, a tear ran down her cheek.

People were gathered all around and many had cell phones out calling for help. Greg's window had broken and shards of glass were imbedded in his arms.

"Are you ok!" someone asked urgently, standing beside of the car.

"No! My partner, she's hurt. He pulled his phone out and hit a speed dial button. "This is CSI Sanders. CSI Sidle and I have been in a car crash. Sidle's hurt bad, we need an ambulance here now!"

"One's already on it's way, should be there is 10 minutes," the woman answered.

"That's too long!" Greg yelled.

"It's coming as fast as it can."

Greg hung up and turned back to Sara. "Hey baby," he said with a smile.

"You look horrible," she mumbled.

"Not you, you look lovely."

"Greg?"

"Yeah?"

"Hold me?" she asked softly, closing her eyes.

"Yeah." He scooted as close to her as possible and held her in his arms.

"I love you," she mumbled.

"I love you too, Sara, more than you'll ever know."

"Kiss me," she ordered in a soft voice.

Greg obeyed. They kissed for a long moment and when Greg pulled away, he saw Sara form a last smile before her body went limp.

He could hear the ambulance's wail in the distance but knew it was too late. Sara was gone just as rain began to fall.

_When I woke up, the rain was pourin' down  
There were people standing all around  
Something warm rollin' through my eyes  
But somehow I found my baby that night  
I lifted her head, she looked at me and said  
"Hold me darling just a little while."  
I held her close, I kissed her our last kiss  
I found the love that I knew I would miss  
But now she's gone, even though I hold her tight  
I lost my love, my life that night._

The funeral was 4 days later. Sara COD had been internal bleeding; there was nothing Greg could have done. He still blamed himself, however. Sara was his best friend and most likely would have been his girlfriend, perhaps even his lover and wife.

Tears rolled down his cheeks as he stood away from everyone else. Everyone knew how Sara's last moments had been spent because of all of the people standing around that night. Grissom had given him looks of sorrow as he himself shed uncontrollable tears. Grissom stood with Catherine, Warrick, and Nick. Sara had been special in their lives as well. She was everyone's friend. She would be missed by all.

There were people at the service from all over, people from San Francisco, Boston, Tamales Bay, and victims Sara had helped over her years in Vegas. Greg knew he would have to leave Vegas; he couldn't stay here without Sara, without his Sara. Things could and would never be the same again.

It was still pouring the rain and Greg knew the rain was for Sara. She had always loved the rain, except for when it destroyed their crime scenes. He smiled in spite of everything. He knew Sara could never truly die; her spirit would always live on.

He wiped the rain off of his face and his fingers grazed the stitches above his right eye. He could also feel the many stitches in his arms from where the glass had been imbedded. He had tried to refuse treatment; all he wanted to do was to be with Sara, even if that meant it had to be in the morgue.

And then Grissom came in and Greg knew he had been crying. He had done something Greg never knew he could do. He hugged him as they cried together for the woman they both loved more than life itself.  
"I'm so sorry," Greg had sobbed.

"It's not you fault," Grissom reassured him.

"I loved her so much."

"We all did."

Greg came back to reality as the preacher finished up and everyone came up to the casket to pay their respects. Greg laid a single yellow rose on the casket, the rose of friendship. Everyone on the team exchanged hugs and even Ecklie shed a tear for the loss of Sara.

_Oh, where oh where can my baby be?  
The Lord took her away from me  
She's gone to heaven, so I got to be good  
So I can see my baby when I leave this world.  
Oooh ooooh_

_CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI_

_So what did you think? I'd like to know. Please leave a review!_


End file.
